Bringing Down The Billionaire
by Don't need nothin' but a pen
Summary: Anastasia Steele is a girl with many secrets and 30 days to seduce the ruthless, yet charming, Christian Grey. With everything on the line how far will she go to bring down the billionaire?
1. Chapter 1

I was nervous. More than nervously, I was freaking out on the inside. I had to remain calm on the outside though. I couldn't afford to act any other way. This moment would change my life forever and had the power to destroy every plan I had made. It could even destroy my whole life if I let it. But I won't, I can't, let it do that. I had worked so hard to get to where I was. Given up too much to just let him win.

I had left my entire life behind to finally get back what was rightfully mine. Did it matter that I was going to be destroying other people's lives to do so? That I was about to try to break up a marraige, become a homewrecker? Maybe. I couldn't afford to think about that now though, I knew a long time ago that I would have to leave my conscious behing if I were to succeed in bringing him to his knees. And this, this was the first step to doing just that.

"Miss Steele?" I looked up from the sign in sheet at the bubbly blonde that had spoken to me.

"Yes?" I replied, tucking a loose strand of my own newly dyed blonde hair behind my ear.

"Here is your ID card," she said handing me the card with a overly bright smile. "And I guess all that's left to say is. Welcome to Grey Enterprises."

* * *

 _So this is my first FSOG fanfic, so tell me what you think. I recently read 1 and 2, and I quite liked them, so I thought I'd give it a try. And I know I haven't finished Our Secret to keep and right now I have no intention of updating it. As I said from the beginning I wasn't sure of it and I don't have the inspiration to continue, so I'm sorry guys, but anyone who maybe wants to do an ending, you have my full blessing._


	2. A Plan In Motion

I smoothed down my black dress and made sure all of my hair was still secured neatly in the bun I had taken an hour to perfect this morning and smiled to myself when I didn't find any loose strands. I sighed deeply as I turned to picked up the still steaming hot coffee and then looked up towards the clock. **Three, two, one.** _I can do this_.

He entered the room, his phone in his hand and who I knew to be his number one assistant, Timothy Bexter, walking beside him and talking in his ear. I watched him closely as he walked past the main desk, a brief greeting was directed towards the bubbly blonde who's name I had found was, Sophia.

He went to walk by me, a murmured thanks and a small glance towards me as he took the coffee I offered had him backtracking just before he entered his office. He looked me over quickly and confusion clouded his features.

"Who're you?" He demanded.

"Anastasia Steele, sir. I'm Laura's temp," I answered, my voice hurting even my own ears with the overly sweet tone.

"Right. I remember Sophia mentioning that now." He glanced down at the coffee in his hand and frowned. "Did she tell you how I take my coffee?"

"No, but I've been told I'm good at guessing." I answered, my fingers crossed inside my head. He seemed unimpressed with my answer and I bit my lip lightly as he took a sip. Surprise flashed in his eyes and I had to bit down harder on my lip to stop a smile from spreading across my face.

He glanced down at my mouth and I was quick to release my lip. He shook his head muttering to himself and nodded. "It'll do," he turned then, walking into his office, Timothy following behind him after offering me a small smile.

I let out a huge breath and leaned back heavily against my new desk. _This is going to be a fun four weeks_.

I tapped my pen lightly against the pad of paper as I watched their mouths moving, committing ever word to memory, but my mind was far away.I knew I had to be smart about this. If I slipped up, even a little, he was going to know I'm up to something and I couldn't afford any mistakes. I had 30 days to get him where I needed him, maybe it was an impossible task and I was wasting the very small amount of time I had left on an improbabl dream. I had to try though, this was my last chance to make everything better again. To fix everything he broke.

I felt Christian's gaze on me and looked over at him, he had this disapproving look on his face and I just know he's thinking that I'm not paying any attention at all.

I looked down at the pad of paper and realised I hadn't written anything down. I bit my lip to stop myself from smirking and started writing down the monolog that was going around in my head while still listening to their conversation.

The meeting went on for another half hour until they finally ended it and I stepped outside as they said their final words. I leaned against the wall and took a deep breath when I heard someone approach me, but didn't look up.

"I'm not going to ask you what you are doing here. I doubt you would tell me even if I did." He took a deep breath and I felt his hand on my arm. " I just need you to tell me you're not going to do something to get yourself hurt. We worked too hard for you to be safe and Ana, I swear to god-"

"I know." I interrupted, my thoughts clouding over, "I know what you gave up for me. But I need to get it back. It's the only thing I have left." I took a deep breath and shook my head.

" You can't bring him down, Anastasia." He said so easily, the words that had been floating around in my mind since I made this plan.

"He ruined my life, whether he knew it or not and I will ruin his." He sighed, his long disapproving sigh and leaned in to place a kiss on my head.

"Just be safe, Ana. That's all I ask."

"I will, I promise." I looked up at him. "I know you could loose your job and I'm sorry, I need to do this though."

"I know that you think you do." He answered.

"You've worked for him for a long time and we both know Christian Grey isn't the kind of man that just gives up something he wants, especially when he's worked so hard to get it." I said pushing away from the wall. "I should get back to work." I muttered walking away.

"Don't get caught up in something you can't control, Anastasia." I turned around slightly and smiled at him.

"I'll see you around, Taylor."


	3. Late Nights And Grey Eyes

I knocked on the door lightly and entered before he responded. I was stopped abruptly though when my bracelet caught on the handle pulling me back and straight into the door.

"Ow," I mumbled, pressing my hand against my forhead and rubbing harshly against it. "That hurt." I heard a a chuckle and jumped slightly when I felt his hand wrap around my wrist, pulling my hand gently away from my head.

"Are you okay, Miss Steele?" his voice was soft and I went still as he ran his thumb across the forming bump on my forhead, wincing a little when he increased the pressure. "It's going to bruise." He moved away from me, his voice turning harsh. "You should pay more attention to what you're doing." He moved to sit behind his desk and gestured to the seat. I assumed he meant for me to sit, so I followed his direction and sat on the black leather seat in front of his desk.

"Do you have the notes from the meeting?" he asked, adding a mumbled, "at least to the part you payed attention to." He leaned back in his chair as I handed him the newly printed notes. I had typed them up and printed them just before coming into his office, as I've heard my handwriting is hard to read, so I figured I'd type it up before he asked me to do it. He flicked through them briefly before nodding. If he was surprised by the detailed account of everything that happened in the meeting he didn't show it.

He put it down, separating the notes into sections before he spoke again. "We'll probably have to stay late to get started on the Bayster account." I nodded flipping over to a new page in my book. "Didn't Sophia give you a tablet to do that on?" he asked impatiently, eyeing my book with distaste.

"Yes." I agreed nodding."I prefer to do it by hand though." He shook his head, but didn't make any further comments about it. We worked in relative silence for the next few hours. A few comments thrown in here and there. My phone rang some time around 9 and I excused myself to take the call just outside of his office. The place was deserted, most of the staff having gone home hours ago.

"Hello?" I answered moving further away from the door.

"Ciao, Bella." A bubbly, over enthusiastic voice rang through on the other end.

"Hey, Jose, sorry. I'm still at work." I told him leaning against the front desk.

"I know. I am here now and I have brought you nutrients. But the penguin suit wearer will not let me up." there was a shuffaling sound and Taylor's voice replaced Jose.

"Am I suppose to let this clown up?" he asked.

"Yes. I am starving. If you do not let him up, I will hunt you down." I told him only half joking. He laughed and gave his goodbye with a garentee that Jose will be up soon. It took Jose another five minutes to reach the top floor and I could have kissed him when he produced a paper bag from my favourite Chinese restaurant. "Thank you. You're a life saver." I gave him a hug as I took the bag and took a peek inside to see two large containers.

"I got some for your boss. Figured it might lighten him up." He said with a shrug when I looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

I laughed and shook my head. "It's delicious, but it does not preform miracles." I joked.

"Have a little faith. Maybe it'll work." He pushed my shoulder with a laugh and I just rolled my eyes. I knew a lot about faith. It was the only think I was running on right now.

We were interrupted by a clearing of the throat and we both looked over at Christian who stood there with his arms crossed over his chest and an unimpressed look on his face..

"Sorry to interrupt." He drawled, his voice lacking any form of sincerity. "We've still got a lot of work to do." I nodded, ignoring him completely when he made no move to leave and brought my attention back to Jose.

"Thanks again for dinner and we're still on for Friday, right?" I asked. He confirmed that we were in the form of a nod and leaned in to place a kiss on my forhead.

"You're welcome for dinner and I'll see you on Friday." He left after that and I made sure not to pay any attention to the ever silent Christian as we went back into the office. He got straight back into work and I sighed before moving all the folders neatly to the side of the desk.

He leaned back in his chair when I gently too the file he was looking and watched me as I pulled the containers out. "You may be some super human being, but I am a mere mortal and I have mortal needs." I took the plastic utensils out and offered him one of the forks and a container. "There is more than enough of you'd like to join me for my human moment."

He smirked at me, but took the fork and container I offered with his thanks. He looked at it curiously opening it to view it's contents. "It's Kung Pau chicken, but without peanuts. I'm allergic to them." He nodded and we ate in silence for the next few minutes before I spoke again. "So, Mr Grey-"

"Christian." I raised one eyebrow and he elaborated. " Outside of work hours it's just Christian." I nodded with a small smile.

" Okay, Christian then. Do you often work this late. Or the better question would be, am I often going to have to work this late?" I grinned when he chuckled lightly and shook his head.

"You will only have to stay late for the big cases. And I mostly just stay late when I'm working on new accounts, but often enough for most to say I am married to my job." I undiscreetly glance down at his left hand and bit my lip.

"I wonder what Mrs Grey thinks about that." My fingers twitch to itch my wrist. A nervous habit of mine and he looks down at his left hand too with a sigh.

"Cloverlin, actually. Never changed her name. She's much the same though. Focused on her job, so she's never minded much." I bit my lip with a nod, moving my food around in the box with my fork. He placed his own box down and cleared his throat. "Is the man that brought this," he gestured to the food in front of us shifting in his seat. "Is he your boyfriend?" He stared at me, his eyes intense and I had to look away.

"Jose? No, he's just a friend I met in high school." He nodded, seeming satisfied with the answer and stood up. "We've done enough work for tonight. You can go home. I'll need you here early tomorrow morning though." He placed the half eaten containers in the bin and started to pack away the files. I stood up to help, placing them in a neat pile. I had just place the last one on top when I felt his fingers wrap around a loose strand of my hair and froze. "It's not natural." He muttered.

"No." I agreed shaking my head. "I dyed it. I thought I would fit in better here with blonde though."

"You shouldn't." His gazed moved from my hair to my eyes and I felt paralyzed. I pulled my lip between my teeth nervously and swollowed hard. I felt like he could see every secret I've ever had when he looked at me like that. His grey eyes like storm clouds as he stared at me.

His eyes broke contact and he leaned away from my abruptly, straightening up. "Goodnight, Miss Steele. " His tone was formal and polite. Impersonal and dismissive. Just like the tone I use when talking to one of my grandfather's colleges that I don't like. I sighed deeply and tried not to show that the tone effected me.

"Goodnight, Christian."

* * *

I just want to say thanks to everyone who is reading this story and those of you who have favourited/followed and reviewed. You guys are all awesome and I hope you guys stick with me past the boring parts. Haha :) :)


	4. An Unexpected Trip

**_I just want to say I'm really really sorry it took so long to get this up and I hope at least a few people are still reading xx_**

 ** _Ps. Sorry for any mistakes. I did this on my phone._**

* * *

I tap my pen lightly against the pad of paper and glance at the computer screen as a new messages pops up from Christian. Or more glared at to be honest. I was two meters away and he couldn't just come out to give me the message? Then I almost threw my pen at the screen as I read through the message.

 _ **Miss Steele**_

 _ **My presence is required in the Hong Kong office. Make arrangements for both you and myself as soon as possible.**_

 _ **Christian Grey**_

I was reluctant to reply, I knew going to Hong Kong would be a bad idea, though it was my fault that his presence was needed, I just didn't expect to have to accompany him there. I finally sighed and sent a message to Christian's private pilot with instructions to have the jet prepared. He almost immediately replied that it would be ready for a 8pm take off. I looked at the clock to see the time flick to exactly 3pm meaning I only had four to get everything ready for the trip. I printed off the details of the flight and straightened my black skirt before collecting the freshly printed pages.

I knocked on his office door three times before entering and he looked up at her in annoyance. "The point, Miss Steele, in knocking is-"

I cut him off, placing the papers on his desk. "Is to receive a response in conformation that it is acceptable to enter," I raised an eyebrow at him with a small smirk. It was not the first time I had entered before receiving a response and not the first time he had given me the speech on why I shouldn't just go into his office whenever I pleased, "I'm your PA, it's my job to know when an acceptable time to enter is." He shook his head, but made no further comment as he picked up the flight details. I moved the loose files on his desk as he read through the information. "I didn't know if your wife would be joining us," I began keeping my focus his desk. "I can call Stephan back if she is," I glanced up at him breifly to see him watching me.

I returned my gaze downward and he cleared his throat. "No, she's in New York, so she will not be joining us." I nodded breifly still fixing the papers on his desk."I'll send you the details of what needs to be done in Hong Kong, there will also be a gala. I had not planned to attend, but there will be no way around it and I require you to attend with me. If you do not have a suitable Dess you may use the company card I gave you to purchase one when we arrive, which should be early morning."

I hummed softly as I threw away the rubbish that still littered his desk from lunch. I could feel his gaze but didn't look up at him yet. "We will be there for no more than five days, though the problem should be solved before then." I started with the loose papers as he continued to talk about the details of the meeting, though I was already aware of most of it I still have a few nods here and there as he spoke.

"You can head home now to collect your things. I'll have a car pick you up at six." I nodded my head again and straightened the last paper. "Sir, yes sir." I shot him a smile and left the office. I didn't know what would happen on this trip, I just hopped it didn't end I'm everything unraveling.

There was a knock on my door at exactly 6 pm and I open the door to find Taylor with a small frown on his face, "This will not end well. You are aware of this, right?" I nodded my head as I thrust a garment bag into his hands that held a dress I hadn't thought I'd be using so soon. My palms had been sweaty when I first pulled it from the back of my closet and I had put it back four times in the three hours I had to get ready.

"I am very much aware of that being a high possibility," I shrugged my shoulders carelessly and picked up four other garment bags, handing them to Taylor as well before grabbing my duffel bag and shuffling Taylor out of my apartment, locking it behind us. I slipped into the limo when he opened the door. Pausing for a moment when I notice it was already occupied.

"Good evening, Mr Grey" I was careful as I slipped in. Keeping mindful of the fact that I was still wearing my short black skirt. "Good evening, Miss Steele. You had enough time to get everything in order, I trust?" He questions as he pours a glass of what looked to be whiskey. He offers me the glass, which I decline before answering him. "Of course. I also sent the papers you will need for your first meeting to you." I reached into one of the side pockets of my duffle bag and pull out three files.

The limo is large and of course Christian is on the opposite side to me so I awkwardly crouch and shuffle to reach him. He laughs placing his glass back into the hold and reaches a hand out with an offer of assistance. I've almost made it to him when Taylor breaks suddenly and I fall forward into Christian our heads banging together and his arms shooting out to stop me from falling back. Taylors voice shot out over the telecom and explained hastily that there had been a motorcycle that ran a red light.

I cleared my throat and moved my eyes up to Christian's, his hands were still tightly wrapped around my forearms and he seemed to realise that as well as he slowly moved me so I was sitting on one of the seats lining the sides. "Perhaps you should remain. Seated for the rest of the ride, Anastasia." He shot me a smirk and took the files from me.

I rolled my eyes in annoyance at his comment, but otherwise ignored it and him. We arrived at the air strip not long after and boarded the plane. There was three men inside already. Two were introduced as the pilots and the third a flight attendant. There were three seats for take off that we had to sit in. Christian's knuckles turned almost white as we were getting ready to take off. I laughed lightly to myself. Of course the ruthless Christian Grey was afraid of flying.

"Did you know that for every human on Earth there are 1.6 million ants and it only takes about 700,000 to kill a human, so if the ants decided to take over. We'd be fucked." Taylor let out a small chuckle and Christian just slowly turned to stare at me. I wasn't done, I spouted out multiple diffrent weird facts I had learned over my life until I heard the seat belt warning ding off. I pat his hand lightly, "That wasn't too bad was it?" I teased with a wink undoing my seat belt.

He looked confused for a moment before he realised they were already well into the air. He looked somewhat amused and shook his head lightly as he unbuckled his seat belt also. I chose to sit on one of the couches that lined the wall of the plane and Chistian took a seat across from me. Alec, the flight attendant came around then offering refreshments. He handed Christian a drink along with a bowl of mixed fruits, before placing the same next to me. I kicked my heels off and smiled at Taylor as he handed me my laptop.

I took a long drink as the laptop booted up. I went to reach out for a piece of fruit when Christian stood suddenly, "Anastasia, stop." I looked at him in confusion when he too the bowl away calling for Alec. Alec rushed out and Christian trust the bowls into his hands. "I told Stephan to get rid of all the nuts on the plane. Get rid of this and don't let it happen again or I'll be getting rid of all the staff on this plane." Poor Alec looked scared out of his mind. I stood up quickly and wrapped my hand around his wrist.

"It was a simple mistake. He did not mean any harm. I'm fine and there was no harm done." I could see his jaw clench but with a noise that sounded much like a growl he waved Alec away. He looked me over as if he was sure I was just going to stop breathing suddenly, I gave him a small smile though and whispered my thanks and that seemed to convince him. I let my hand slip from his wrist and he took his seat again. I smiled at my screen save. One step forward, let's hope this trip doesn't end in going two steps back.

* * *

I'm a terrible person, I know. And because I'm so horrible. I've made a teaser for everyone that reviews. Cause anyone that's still with me is awesome and amazing. Thanks for reading xx


	5. Keeping Secrets

_**Note. The writing in bold toward the end of the chapter represents them talking in another language. I didn't want to butcher it by using Google translate xx**_

* * *

I check the time again and focus on calming my heart beat. I was about to willingly show Christian something only Taylor, those that caused it have ever seen and one other person had ever seen. I was jumped when there was a knock on the door and took a deep breath.

I schooled my features and plastered an embarrassed smile on my face as I pulled open the door. "Christian, sorry. I know I'm late." He looked good. A dark grey with a plain black tie. His hair was pushed back neatly with no strand out of place.

I left the door open as a sign to follow and made a show of trying to reach the buttons at the back of the dark grey floor length dress I wore while rushing back to the floor to ceiling mirror. I knew it was impossible for me to actually reach them though. It was the main reason I had picked this particular dress. Though I did also love this dress, long sleeves and a high neckline. It reminded me of the dress I last saw my mother in. "This dress seemed a lot easier to put on the first time."

I laughed lightly and looked at him over my shoulder. He hadn't come inside the hotel room, just stood leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed over his chest. "Would you mind doing them up for me?" He stared at me for a minute longer before he pushed off the frame and I turned back towards the mirror. I felt him behind me and made sure to keep my self calm as I felt his fingers at the base of my spine where the first button was. I felt him falter and worked to keep my heart beat steady. I

knew why he had stopped, he finally saw what he hadn't from a distance. I felt his fingers trace across my back where the dress fell open. I took a deep breath and steeled myself against the anxiety that was trying to take over my mind. "Is there something the matter?" I asked quietly.

"What is this?" His voice was rough.

"I know they're a bit unsightly. I can have the desk send up someone from the front desk," I cleared my throat. Not meaning for it to come out as so vulnerable. I knew they weren't pretty and though I hadn't seen them since before they had healed, had in fact, made sure I never saw them after that first time, but I knew it couldn't be much better. I knew he had his own of course. Some I'm sure he couldn't hide from himself. I also knew they were very diffrent from the angry lines that crossed my back.

"It's fine." he caught himself and slowly did the buttons up. He brushed my hair to the side as he got towards the last few buttons and when he finished the last one, he brushed his thumb across my hairline and cupped the side of my neck, my breathing falters as I feel his lips at my ear. "You're beautiful. People will tell you that your scars define you, but they don't. They show that you went through Hell and survived." His words made my breath stop, pretty words, I told myself. No one could ever actually see my scars as anything but an ugly reminder of something I'm going to spend the rest of my life trying to forget.

I took a deep breath and turned towards him, making sure I didn't put anymore distance between us and that his hand didn't have to drop from my neck then looked up at him, cursing myself in my head breifly, I hadn't put my heels on yet so he was almost two feet taller than me. "Thank you." I whispered my gaze dropping down to the tie around his neck, a laugh escaping my lips before I could stop it. "What did you do to your tie?"

He glanced down at it too and I thought I saw a touch of embarrassment enter his eyes. His hand dropped from my neck and he ran his hand down the mishapened tie. "Normally my house keeper would do it for me and normally I'd take pre-tied ones when on business trips. I didn't think is was that bad." I laughed again and reached up to his tie, I undid it, which turned out to be quite hard. Before securing it back around his neck neatly. "Why is it, that all women seem to be able to tie Something that you never wear?" He muttered.

I shrugged smoothing the tie down his chest. " My father was terrible at it, could never quite get the hang of it. I watched my mother do it every morning before he left for work and when she past away I insisted that it was my responsibility." I looked back up at him and he was staring down me.

"I'm sorry about your mother." I shook my head stepping away from him. I hadn't meant for the conversation to go that way.

"People die everyday," I respond with a shrug, " and the way I see it, they have it the best way. Dieing is the easiest thing you'll ever do. Living, now that's a hell of a lot harder." I gave him a small smile and walked over to my shoes to put them on.

"You're not what I expected." I smirked at him.

"I never am."

We walked into the grand ball room, only taking a few steps when a waiter appeared passing both Christian and myself a glass of wine. Christian accepted the glass, but instructed the waiter to bring him a glass of whiskey. He repeated the information of why we were here again as we circled the room.

"Jason Qiao is thinking of pulling out of benefacting the move to Hong Kong. It could move forward without him. But it won't thrive as well without a strong Chinese benefactor supporting it. We need to keep him from pulling out." I nodded absentmindedly, smiling at a few people and hoping no one recognised me.

"Here he is now, one of the men he's standing with is Lee Ch'eng. Multi-bussiness owner and one of the Richests men in the world. He was our first choice as a benefactor, but his family is very old fashion and we haven't manage to convince him to put his name behind it. He also refuses to speak in anything other than his first given language, which has made it difficult," he explained to me as we approached four men talking among one another.

Christian introduced each as Jason Qiao, Hans Méng and formally introduced Lee Ch'eng again. He introduced the fourth man as Devin, Lee's translator and I shared a small smile with Lee as he sent me a discreet wink when Christian introduced me. They engaged in small talk for a moment before they began discussing business. It wasn't seeming to go the way Christian had planned and he excused himself and Mr Qiao. Mr Méng excuses himself as well and Lee came to stand closer to me.

"" ** _I must say I am surprised to see you here and as Christian Grey's assistant no less_**."" He stopped a waiter, taking two glasses of champagne from him, handing me a glass. I smiled my thanks and took a large swollowed before answering him.

" _ **"Lets just say, it's beneficial for me at the moment and it would remain beneficial if you do not mention how we know each other**_."" He gave me an amused smile, but agreed after clinking his glass to mine.

"" ** _And do you know what else would be beneficial to me? If you put your name behind Grey Enterprises' move here_**."" I glanced sideways at him and gave him a cheeky smile. He raised his eye brow at me and chuckled.

" ** _"I am a business man, Anastasia. I don't like taking risks. I don't like loosing money_** ,"" I laughed m lightly and resting my hand on his upper arm.

"" _ **We both know that even if the business went south, it wouldn't even put a dent in your bank worth, even if it came out of your personal account.**_ "" He gave me a cheeky grin and a wink.

"" _ **What would I get out of this deal? It'd make me a couple more million in unneeded money, not much else though**_."" He didn't look convinced and I took a step closer to him.

"" **How about this, you put your name behind the move and I'll owe you a favor**?"" That got a raised eyebrow, as I knew it would.

"" _ **I'd like that in writing if you don't mind, but I suppose a favor from Anastasia Lambert is well worth the risk**_."" I smiled and shook his hand greatfully,

"" **Don't think I didn't notice that Mr Grey had introduced you as a Steele. I won't ask what you are up to though, but Lucy would be pleased to see you before you go. I'm sure.** "" I smiled at the mention of his wife and agreed to meet for lunch before I left tomorrow before we were interrupted by a fee men wanting to talk to Lee.

I notice Christian a minute later stalking out of the ball room in a huff. I rolled my eyes and finished my drink off in one large swollow before grabbing an unopened bottle of wine from one of the entrance table. It was warm, having only been for show. But it'd do. I could have another one delivered, perhaps something a little stronger though.

I exited the ball room a minute later following him out and just missing him as I saw the doors of the penthouse suite elevator doors closed. I cursed for a moment and went over to the front desk where a guy about my age stood. I ran a hand through my hair and straightened my dress before I approached him. I watched as his eyes ran over my body and he stood up straighter. I leaned forward on the counter slightly and ran my hand through my hair shyly.

"Good evening, I'm Alex, what can I do for you?" His voice was rough and I made a show of biting and releasing my lip

. "Hi, I'm Ana. I was really hoping you help me. My boss is staying in the penthouse and I was suppose to get this bottle up to him," I waved the wine bottle in my hand for emphasis before continuing, "but, the thing is. My work cell is dead(not entirely true. I just knew he wouldn't answer me) and he's totally going to fire me if I can't this bottle upstairs to him. So I was wondering if you could buzz me up."

He looked hesitant and I bit my lip reaching across to place my hand over his and dropping my voice slightly, "I'd really appreciate it and you'd be saving my life. I promise I wouldn't tell anyone." He smiled at me and nodded his head.

"I'll see what I can do." I grinned at him brightly as he typed away on the computer for a moment, he grinned up at me a minute later and handed me a card explaining it will get me into the elevator, but not the suite. "Thanks so much. This is perfect," he nodded shyly, accepting the praise and brushing it off. I felt a moment of guilt that I was using him, but I also knew he wouldn't get in trouble, so I gave my thanks again and headed over to the private elevator. Let's hope this ends in my favor.


	6. How Bout A Toast?

I tap on the door three times quickly and then twice again slowly. It only took a moment for him to answer the door, a phone attached to his ear and a scowl on his face. He looked mildly surprised to see me on the other side, but gestured for me to enter. He spun around to continue yelling down the phone about incompetent people and needing to find a new benefactor.

I stepped up behind him and slowly retracted the phone. He spun towards me as I hung up the phone, but I ignored him and the look he shot me instead walking over to a drinks cabinet to grab two glasses down.

"Anastasia, I have better things to do than drink wine." His voice was harsh, but I just continued pouring the glasses. "Hand me my phone back. Jason has officially pulled out as benefactor and I'm having no luck with finding a new one," he grabbed my wrist in annoyance and spun me around, "I don't have time for this."

I just smiled at him and handed him the glass. "No more work talk, you stress too much." I grinned at his and he rolled his eyes at me, but took the offered glass reluctantly, "I'd like to make a toast." I announced as I picked up my own and clinked it to his, "to amazing PAs," he shook his head at my grin, but downed the glass in three swollows before handing it back to me and holding out his hand for his phone. I refilled his glass instead, ignoring his hand and decided to put his mind to rest.

"Do you know why you have an amazing PA?" I handed him the glass back and moved his phone behind my back when he tried to reach for it. I shook his glass in my hand and he gave an aspirated sigh, realizing I wasn't going to give it back any time soon then took the glass from me again, going to lean against the counter.

"Why?" He asked, somewhat sarcastically as he put his drink down next to him, I chose to ignore him while I lent against the counter next to him. I pushed his shoulder lightly with mine before answering. "I just got, Lee Ch'en to agree to be a benefactor for the move."

He looked at me blankly for a moment before it clicked in his mind and a reluctant grin spread across his face. "You're kidding?"

I shook my head, "he'll be around at 10am to sign all the nessisary paperwork." I nodded towards his drink and shook my own, he shook his head with an amused smile, but picked his discarded glass back up and tapped it against mine. "And how exactly, did you manage to convince him to do something in one night, that I haven't manage to in the last six months?"

I gave him a cheeky smile and winked at him, "A girl has to have her secrets," I replied picking up the bottle to refill our glasses with the rest of the wine. "So in accordance with my amazingness, I think we should celebrate." I walked over to the mini fridge to rifle through it. I found a few bottles of diffrent spirits. "I make a great mini fridge martini,"

I emptied his glass and placed it down next to him on the counter then crossed his arms over his chest. "A mini fridge martini, " he repeated, " Why do I feel somewhat afraid to ask what that is."

I laughed lightly placing the miniature bottles on the table and two beers. I popped both the beers open and handed one to Christian while downing a good amount of my own. I mixed the spirits together in a large glass before pouring equal amounts into each glass. "Well, more a mini fridge shot." I raised one eyebrow in challenge. "If you're game enough."

I hand him the glass before picking up my own and raising it in a silent toast, he quirks his eyebrow in response as he does the same then throws the drink back, I follow his lead tossing the shot back and picking up my beer as if to use it as a chaser, but instead I spit the strong concoction into the bottle.

"God damn that's strong." I let out a laugh.

"It's not too bad," I reply with a grin. I pour the last of it into his glass and tap my beer to it. He shakes his head but downs the drink with a grimace.

I pretend to take a swollow of my own drink, placing it down purposefully on the edge of the counter. It only takes me running my thumb lightly against the outside of the bottle for it to fall, coating my dress in the drink. I suck in a breath as the cold drink seepes through the dress and on to my skin. Cursing and trying to pull the material away from my body.

Christian grabs a hand towel off the table and tries to dab at the wet patch. His shoulders were shaking and I looked at him in confusion for a moment until I realised what he was doing and I slapped his shoulder in response.

"It's not funny, Christian." He stopped trying to clean my dress and fell into a fit of what I could only describe as man giggles. I couldn't help but laugh in amusement though as he continues to laugh. "Two mini bar martinis, that's all it takes for you to loosen up?" I questions playfully.

He grins at me in reaponse, "You're just so clumsy, Anastasia. It worries me sometimes," his eyes were glassy, but that wasn't too surprising. I knew those drinks were potent, the second one I gave him even more so than the first one, add to that the bottle of wine and given the half empty bottle of whiskey I noticed and the drinks from the party. I'm surprised he wasn't already drunk when I got up here.

"I'm going to try to clean this off." I told him, he nodded, seemingly over the hilarity of me ruining my dress and picked his beer up. I walked away from him to find the bathroom, only trying two doors before finding an en suite.

I tried to clean it for a moment before very difficulty pulling it over my head. I got tangled a few times and it was a tight squeeze with all the buttons still done up. But I managed to slip it off. I hung it up on one of the towel railings and found a white dress shirt in the connecting bedroom, shrugging it on and buttoning it up.

I untangled my hair from the neat bun I had put it in, discarding the twenty or so hair pins I had used to keep it in place on the vanity and taking off my shoes as well. I tried pulling the shirt down further then the mid thigh length it was, but shrugged it off as I exited the room. I stopped just short of entering the main room to observe Christian as he leaned against the counter flipping through papers.

"Would it kill you to stay away from anything work related for one night?" I asked pushing off the wall to walk to the mini fridge. He looked over at me. His eyes didn't show signs of surprise, he just lazily looked me over as he let the papers drop back down.

I crouched down to grab to beers out of the fridge, making sure I didn't flash him, no need to make it that obvious. I popped both the bottles open as I stood back up and handed him one. He discarded the empty one in his hand before taking the new one from me.

"Nice shirt," he mused, "looks an awful lot like one that I own." I took a long drink before answering him.

"It is in fact the very same. It looks much better on me though," I gave him a cheeky grin as I came to lean against the counter next to him. He shoved my shoulder lightly with a laugh and I shoved back before noticing the music player behind.

I spun around to face it, bumping him out of the way a little. I pressed play on it and to my surprise, Roxanne by The Police filled the air. I smiled to myself placing my beer down and swaying to the music. I closed my eyes as the music washed over me, mumbling the words to myself.

I spin around slowly and peek my eyes open to see Christian watching me, "Are you gonna dance with me, Mr Grey or just watch?" I question teasingly. I close my eyes again, still swaying to the beat of the music and lifting my my arms to run my fingers through my hair. I don't stop when I feel his hands on me, I let him slowly start to guide me though.

I drop my arms down, my hands wrapping around his wrists. When he let's go of my hips as the song changes to 'Don't stand so close to me' to slip his hands into mine, I finally open my eyes. They raise up to his just as he suddenly pushes me gently into a spin. I fall back into him, one of my hands coming to rest on his shoulder while his falls to my hip our other hands stay clasped together as we sway slowly.

It wasn't really a 'sway dancing' kind of song, but I went a long with it. I start singing the lyrics of the chorus to him, his gaze slightly too intense for me, but I made myself not look away. I hadn't realised that he was backing me up until my back hit the wall and he had me caged in.

"You shouldn't play with fire, Anastasia." His hand came up to cup my face, his thumb rubbing across my bottom lip.

"Or what? I'll get burned? I thought you'd come up with something more original." I teased. His breath rushed out of him just before he slammed his lips down on mine. It was harsh and demanding, his lips meeting mine in a bruising force. He grabbed my thighs and hoisted me up. I wrapped my legs around him tightly to prevent myself from falling.

His lips were insistent against mine and his tongue skipped pask asking and demand entrance into my mouth. He pushed off the wall and stumbled only for a second before carrying me over to the long uncomfortable looking couch.

His touch burned my skin and I laughed to myself at the irony of his last words. He fell backwards on to the couch, sitting down so I was straddling his lap, one of his hands creeping up my shirt and his lips trailing down to my neck while his free hand came up to wrap around my neck to push my head back and expose more of my neck.

It took me a moment, but I finally cleared my head enough to tell him to stop. But his kisses on my neck didn't stop until I wrapped my hands around both of his wrists and fought to push them both up and behind his head. It brought our faces only inches apart and I pressed a hard kiss to his lips, tuting at him when he tried to deepen it. I moved my lips to his ear, biting my lip to stop the grin when he groaned at the fiction my movement caused.

"When you fuck me. I want you stone cold sober and to remember ever second of it." He growled in response to my words and scowled at me when I moved off his lap, "I think you may have had a bit too much to drink Mr Grey. I think it's time we get you to bed. Don't you think?" I questioned biting my lip, he grinned up at me, his eyes still glassy.

"As long as you're coming with me." He replies cheekily. I roll my eyes at him offering him my hand, he takes it with a laugh, almost pulling me down as he uses me as leverage to stand, "lead the way."

I move backwards tonwards the room, his hand still secured in mine. A moment later we make it into the room and I use my free hand to awkwardly pull the covers down. He grins as he watches me and I push him inot the bed with a laugh. "I'm not sure I like this drunk, cheeky Christian." I say as he of course pulls me down with him. He pulls me to his body while I reach for the blankets to pull over us.

He tangles his legs between mine and wraps his arms securely around my body. "That's a shame," he whispers into my ear, "because this drunk, cheeky Christian sure as hell likes you." I let out a small laugh and try not the react when I feel his hands under the shirt and on my bare back.

I bite my lip and fight the urge to push him far away from me. I wanted him to feel it. "Who did it, Anastasia? Who could ever bare hurting you like that?" I let out a sigh and shrugged.

"Someone who thought I'd forget."

* * *

 _ **This is actually my favorite chapter so far and I hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. Again sorry for any mistakes xx**_


End file.
